


a house; a home (podfic version)

by RecordedByMagpie (MagpieMorality)



Series: Magpie's Podfics [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Not immortal, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Retirement, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/RecordedByMagpie
Summary: “Is this a kidnapping?” Joe asks as Nicky checks both their seat belts. “Like, I don’t mind. It’s just not quite what I expected for my birthday.”In which Joe gets a birthday surprise, because that’s the stuff you have time for when you and the love of your life become mortal at the same time.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Magpie's Podfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970209
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	a house; a home (podfic version)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aglassfullofhappiness (mehmehs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehmehs/gifts), [chlouais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlouais/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a house; a home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835784) by [aglassfullofhappiness (mehmehs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehmehs/pseuds/aglassfullofhappiness). 



> I was given permission to podfic this beautiful little story by the wonderful author. What an honour! I hope the quality is alright seeing as this is my first foray into posting podfics online. Give me a shout if there are problems! 
> 
> Technical note; the recording picks up as the story does- straight away from the first line.

You can find the podfic here on soundcloud: <https://soundcloud.com/user-334633683/a-house-a-home>

Happy listening!


End file.
